


Idiot

by alice_queen_of_spades



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_queen_of_spades/pseuds/alice_queen_of_spades
Summary: “I love you a lot, you know,” you told me once again when we were older. I loved you too, though differently than years ago. Your fingers had grown longer, their skin calloused, though when I grasped them tightly, they gave in as softly as they had always done.





	Idiot

“I love you a lot, you know.” Words spoken in innocence. Little, soft fingers and bruised knuckles in my hand.

“Yeah, yeah.” I played it cool. I was the cool one, had always been. I valued that image.

It wasn't all that cool to look after a brat all day. Less cool, even, to look the other way to hide the flustered fondness in my face. I loved you too, in the simple and straightforward way that children love, for I was hardly more than a child myself. As straightforward as I knew my fondness was, I could not put it into words the way you did, so I just clutched your hand tighter and hoped you would understand.

“I love you a lot, you know,” you told me once again when we were older. I loved you too, though differently than years ago. Your fingers had grown longer, their skin calloused, though when I grasped them tightly, they gave in as softly as they had always done.

“Yeah, yeah,” I replied, once again. I heard Soujiro in your words when it was really Souji that spoke to me. Though, who could ever blame me – the way you told me, so nonchalantly, almost on the side, in the same voice that you informed me with of your hunger, or curiosity, or boredom; it was too casual to be taken seriously.

You pressed your lips together and frowned when you realised that the recipient couldn't quite decipher your straightforward message. You knew of my feelings; after all, I had always been fantastically bad at keeping secrets from you. In a haze of fear and doubts, the one that did not see through the other was me. I was blinded by the image of you from many years ago. The you that I was so afraid of hurting, when actually, damage had long been inflicted and before me stood the you that had been shaped by so many wrongs of mine, though rights too. Wasn't it funny? I was afraid I could hurt Soujiro with my feelings for Souji.

You pressed your lips against mine and I finally understood.

_Souji_ loved me too.


End file.
